


Battery Operated

by somehowunbroken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Atlantis was battery-operated. For schmoop_bingo: "cuddling during power outage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battery Operated

This, John sighed, was ridiculous.

Atlantis was a place of wonders, a place where holograms and spaceships and glowing squids were a part of everyday life. It was the first line of defense against the Wraith for two galaxies. It had transporters that could beam you pretty much instantaneously from one spot in the city to another. It had stasis pods that could keep you alive for thousands of years, a machine that built friendly Replicators, and a shield that let it fly through space and survive underwater.

And yet, at the end of the day, Atlantis was battery-operated.

John sighed again as he shifted on the couch in his quarters. He and Evan had planned on getting together tonight. For once, there was no crisis, no impending doom hanging over their heads, and they’d wanted to spend some time together outside of work. Apparently, however, nobody had noticed that the ZPM was at a critically low level. Which was, of course, a problem in and of itself, but John’s more immediate issue was that, with the ZPM so dangerously low, the city had gone into a lockdown to prevent it from failing completely. Pretty much everything was shut down – the shield, lights, door controls.

Which meant that John, like everyone else in the city, was stuck where he was.

In his quarters.

Alone.

He sighed again, aware that he probably sounded like an overly dramatic teenaged girl, but not really caring given that there was nobody around to hear him.

“You sound like an overly dramatic teenaged girl,” an amused voice came from somewhere above his head. John stood and spun in one fluid movement, his 9mm in hand. The voice – Evan’s – chuckled. “You looked like one, too, with all the sighing and staring sadly at the wall.”

“Where are you?” John asked cautiously, lowering the gun slightly. “And I was not staring sadly at the wall.” It would figure that Evan would find a way to get here when even Rodney couldn’t get out of his quarters. It would especially figure that he would catch John moping.

“Here, and yes, you were,” Evan said, and a few clicking sounds later, the heating grate popped out of the wall and Evan appeared, wriggling out of the hole. John stared for a minute before he started to laugh. Evan flopped down onto the couch, grinning up at John. He opened the bag he’d had slung over his shoulder and pulled out a thin box. “I brought a movie.”

“You’re ridiculous.” John shook his head, grinning, and sat next to Evan on the couch. He quickly set up the laptop and stuck the movie in before he noticed Evan’s shiver. The lockdown had turned off life support, as well – though what the purpose of that would have been if the ZPM drainage had occurred in, say, space, John didn’t know – and John was only now noticing that Evan was clad only in a pair of boxers and a thin tee.

At John’s evaluative glance, Evan explained, “It was kind of a tight squeeze. I figured the less I was wearing, the better chance I had to actually make it here.”

John rolled his eyes. “Didn’t want to bathe in vegetable oil and wiggle your way through?”

Evan grinned back. “Didn’t have any.”

John settled back against the couch and slung an arm around Evan’s shoulders, drawing the smaller man to him. He reached behind the couch with his other hand, grabbing the blankets from his bed and pulling at them until he and Evan were cocooned inside. Evan let out a contented sigh and curled into John, settling his head on John’s chest and curling an arm around his waist.

“Better?” John asked, starting the movie – some sort of action thriller that had just arrived on the Daedalus – with a click of his computer’s remote.

“Much,” Evan replied, squeezing John’s waist. “You’re warm.”

“You’re hot,” John returned cheekily, and Evan laughed outright.

“You’re _corny_,” he stated definitively. “Shut up and watch the movie.”

Neither moved from their place on the couch. By the time the movie was over, Evan had warmed, but they stayed, curled into each other, talking about nothing and everything, for a long time after.


End file.
